


Frozen Over

by Crossover_Enthusiast



Series: Fleeing Fire, Inescapable Ice [2]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: But then I started thinking about a Sapphire version and this happened, Canon-Typical Violence, Companion Piece, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Ficlet, Gen, How Do I Tag, It's like Pokemon, Okay so originally I was only going to write Hellfire, There's two versions!, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2019-09-05 07:42:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16806355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crossover_Enthusiast/pseuds/Crossover_Enthusiast
Summary: Things go south on Homeworld, and Sapphire is surrounded and alone. A companion piece toHellfire.





	Frozen Over

“Surrender now, Sapphire, and the Diamonds might be just a bit lenient with you,” the Citrine demanded, “unlike your ‘guard’ here,” she added, glancing at the red gem the Amethyst next to her was holding.

When Sapphire remained silent, the Citrine stepped forward, only to slip on a sudden sheet of ice and-

The other Quartzes gasped as the Citrine’s gem clinked and clattered against the spikes that had risen and impaled her moments before. Their attempts to apprehend - and a few attempts to run - were met with the same result, the Gems sliding as the ground froze over, forms pierced by spikes, their gems falling to the cold ground.

Sapphire bubbled them all and sent them away, before sitting down and gently clasping Ruby’s gemstone in her hands, a sphere of ice forming around her. 

The others would find them eventually. She just had to keep her safe until then.


End file.
